


I’m in love with the surfer girl

by Ratbastard_Corpus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Homophobia, Human Amity Blight, Jealous Amity Blight, Jock Amity Blight, Sad Luz Noceda, Skara is a good person, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, kind of toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratbastard_Corpus/pseuds/Ratbastard_Corpus
Summary: Luz has always hated the ocean and everything about it, so when her mom drops a bombshell on her and tells her they’re moving to the little beach town of Bonesburrough you can imagine the displeasure. Though maybe a certain green-haired surfer girl can change her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Luz Noceda & Skara
Comments: 72
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Luz hated the idea of moving to a new town, let alone a beach town. She absolutely hated the ocean; the way it smelled, how it was always packed and crowded, man-eating sharks, and seagulls were the  _ worst _ . Who wants to hear squawking 24/7 and have everything around them coated in bird shit. Though her negativity was mostly deriving from the reason behind moving.

She observed the passing scenery from the passenger seat of the moving truck. The sky was a gloomy grey as the deep-blue waves swelled and crashed along the sandy beach. ‘Great it’s not even a sunny beach…’ Luz thought to herself, turning to glare at her feet like a pouting toddler.

Camila sighed at her daughter’s antics but didn't take her eyes off the road. “Luz, cariño, you need to look at this move with a positive outlook! Like how we’re gonna have a lot of good seafood options!” 

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, she hated seafood. Though she’s not surprised. Her mother never paid attention to the things she didn’t like anyway. Hence moving to Bonesburrough. She turned her gaze back to the passenger window to realize that they were now in a fairly decent suburb-like neighborhood. 

Her mother grinned enthusiastically patted Luz’s shoulder to grab her attention. “Mija, look! We’re almost to our new home-“

Luz whipped around and glared at her mom. “This is not my home! You just dragged me along so you can stay with your stupid girlfriend,  _ who I’ve never once met. _ ” She slouched in her seat and crossed her arms before muttering under her breath. “Great job on your part…” She said sarcastically.

Camila’s grip tightened on the steering wheel as she frowned at her daughter’s words. Having heard the last part clearly. Her voice cracked as she spoke. “Luz I know you’ve been having a hard time since your father… passed. But that is no excuse to take it out on me! I have the right to move on with my life, and you need to move on too!”

Luz shot up and scowled at her mom. “YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME TO MOVE ON!! IT’S ONLY BEEN SIX YEARS AND YOU’RE ALREADY MOVING ACROSS THE COUNTRY TO LIVE WITH SOME RANDOM WOMAN YOU MET ON THE INTERNET!!” She was fuming, how dare her mother tell her to move on.

Camila decided against responding, she chose to stew on her anger and address her daughter’s respect problem later. For right now she was going to focus on the positive. She was finally moving in with her lovely girlfriend of two and a half years. The thought made her previous smile return to her features, and just in time too! They were finally here. 

The house had a cozy cottage-like feel to it, being perched on top of a forested hill. It’s rustic brick walls were painted a pearly white that was unfortunately chipping away due to the salty air. Though the best part was the beautiful stained glass windows that brought the whole look of the house together. 

Camila pulled into the driveway and was immediately greeted by her girlfriend bursting out the front door, which upon closer look had a creepy owl insignia on it, and waving wildly at her. 

Luz groaned at this and looked away so she didn’t have to see her mom kissing the strange woman. And Luz wasn’t basing this just off her actions, the woman looked strange too. She had a wild mane of grey hair that framed her pale and angular face. Her clothes were even weirder. She sported a tattered red dress with matching heeled boots and tights. Not to mention the massive dangly gold earrings that matched her eyes… that wasn’t even the weirdest part. The woman had a gold fang poking past her painted red lips.

‘What does mom even see in this weirdo?’ Luz thought to herself as she begrudgingly got out of the moving truck to join her mom, and hopefully break up the gross love fest between the two. 

When the woman noticed Luz’s being there she smiled and held out her hand. “Hey kiddo, the name’s Eda! Your mom has told me a lot about you.”

With a nudge and a glare from her mother Luz reluctantly shook Eda’s pale and surprisingly soft hand. “I wish I could say the same for you. Eda.” She didn’t even bother to hide the venom in her voice. 

Her mother chuckled awkwardly but Eda held Luz’s hostile gaze with a smirk. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream. Luz.” She matched the girl’s energy and Camila could swear she saw a flash of lightning between the two. 

Luz sneered and gripped Eda’s hand tighter with the older woman returning the gesture. “I’d love to.”

Eda released her grip on Luz’s hand and shrugged smugly, a lazy grin replacing her smirk. “Great I’ll go get my keys!” She turned and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the house. 

Once Eda was gone Camila sent her daughter a sharp glare. “You better not give Eda any trouble, Luz. Because if you do you won’t like what happens next, understood?”

The girl rolled her hazel eyes and huffed. “Sure. Whatever. I won’t scare away your weird girlfriend.”

Camila was about to scold her but then the silvery-haired woman returned holding a lanyard with a ring of keys attached to it. She placed a kiss on Camila’s lips with a smile. “We’ll help you unpack when we get back, kay’ babe?” Luz swore she could see hearts in her mom’s eyes accompanied by a lovesick grin. Promptly making her groan. 

She slid into the passenger seat of Eda’s car, resting her head on the glass as the older woman peeled out of the driveway. Luz hoped the drive would just be quiet so she could process her new life, but apparently that was too much to ask.

Eda cleared her throat before continuing. “Look Luz, I love your mom and she loves-“

Luz quickly interjected, though not leaving her current position against the window. “She doesn’t love you, she's just… going through something or whatever.” She grumbled. “You’re just a fling, Eda.” Her voice was as icy as ever. Truthfully Luz wasn’t usually so cold, but this change was a bombshell on her. She only found out her mom had a girlfriend barely a month ago which was followed by the fact that they were moving in with her.

Eda chuckled, thankfully not taking Luz’s pointed words to heart. “I’d like to think I’m more than just a fling, considering we’ve been together for over two years.”

Luz tensed up but didn’t respond, she was seething quietly. Her mom didn’t tell her that they were together for that long. 

The drive was short but that didn’t stop Luz checking her phone every thirty seconds. It was currently 4:33 pm. ‘Why can’t this stupid ice cream trip go by any faster!’ Luz thought.

Eda noticed the girl’s impatience and snorted to herself. “Don’t worry we’re almost there, ‘cliche brooding teenager’.” She teased.

Luz sneered at Eda. “That’s great, ‘mom stealer’.” Eda cackled and slapped her knee, swerving a bit as Luz blushed in embarrassment.

The silvery-haired woman wiped a tear from her eye whilst still chuckling a bit. “So that’s what all the attitude is for? You’re worried about me taking your mom away from you?!” She whistled as her laughter died down, though Luz was still clearly embarrassed. “Look, as I was saying earlier, your mom and I love each other. And if you care about her you’re gonna have to get over that weird possessive attitude of yours. Cause I’m here to stay. Now I won’t try to parent you but you are living in my house now.” She glanced at Luz before continuing. “Which means you’re gonna have to give me at least a little respect. Kay’?”

Luz scoffed and rolled her eyes at the older woman. “Fine it’s whatever. Just know I don’t like you and I won’t ever like you, even if you buy me ice cream!”

Eda hummed in response. “Quit acting like a toddler, you’re seventeen aren’t you? Doesn’t matter we’re here anyways.” She pulled into a parking space in front of a shabby ice cream stand. 

Luz muttered curses under her breath hopped out of the car to go stand next to Eda in line. The silence between them was tense and heavy, and the other people in line definitely felt it because they kept looking back at Luz and Eda who were both frowning. 

When they made it to the front of the line Eda ordered a simple chocolate ice cream cone before turning to Luz. “Kay’ order what you want, kiddo” Luz scowled and turned to the man and ordered a mint n’ chip ice cream cone. When she licked the icy treat she was pleasantly surprised that it was actually pretty good ice cream, no wonder why there was such a long line. 

She smiled softly to Eda. “Okay, this is actually pretty good!”

Eda chuckled and patted Luz on the back. “All that fussing and it only takes an ice cream cone to cheer you up!” 

Luz smiled awkwardly at the woman. She was definitely still uncomfortable around her but she does have a certain charm about her, she’ll give her that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Luz returned home feeling more uncomfortable and awkward than angry now. Sure she and Eda were able to find mutual ground, or at least a temporary cease fire. The older woman just made her so mad, and for what? Her smugness? Because she's dating her mom? Or the fact that Luz is still not over the death of her father. Whatever it was, Eda rubbed her the wrong way. Like she was hiding something. 

She sighed exasperatedly and flopped down onto the air mattress her mom set up in the vacant room, deciding to move onto the next stressful topic. Unfortunately Luz would be attending her new school tomorrow. The thought was absolutely terrifying to her. She just hopes that she makes a good first impression... and it wouldn't be a repeat of last year.

Her brown eyes scanned the room around her. It was apparent that this room was just used to store things before she and her mom came along. Large brown boxes filled to the brim with odd and random items. They varied from simple antiques to a weird baby doll head, lizard, and clothing hanger hybrid. That one specifically gave Luz the heebie-jeebies. Sure she likes weird things, but even she has her limits.

The girl frowned and sighed one last time before shutting her eyes. She didn't need to check the clock on her phone to know it was getting late. If she was going to make a good impression she needed to be fully present, and that means getting a full night's rest. 

* * *

Luz woke the next morning to a weight shifting around on her stomach. She cracked a drowsy eye open to gaze upon a small black cat with white forehead markings kneading her stomach whilst purring loudly. She gasped loudly and jerked awake, effectively startling the poor animal and making it scamper away.

Luz reached after it desperately. "No, come back! I'm sorry!" It was too late, the cat was already gone and she was left alone in the creepy storage room with all the creepy objects. 

She frowned disappointedly before reaching for her phone charging beside her. Sadly, she woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. 

The girl stretched her tan arms and huffed quietly to herself. "Well, it's too late to go back to bed now…" She rolled out of bed and groaned at the sound of her joints popping, sometimes the sounds they made concerned her. 

Standing up she made her way to her dresser throwing on an old college hoodie she thrifted and a pair of black joggers. Luz was too tired to care about her appearance right now, she'll just spiff up her outfit by wearing her air force 1s to make it at least appear like she tried to style her outfit. Next she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and make minimal effort styling her now grown out undercut (speaking of which she'll cut it when she gets home). 

When she finally made it down stairs her mom and Eda were already sitting on the couch drinking their coffee and being all lovey-dovey. Luz forgot her mom was a morning person and apparently so was her… girlfriend. 

Luz wasn't homophobic, that's not why she doesn't feel comfortable with Eda. It's more so the fact that she has to get used to another person being around, a person that she knows is going to stick around. She just hopes Eda isn't like the step-moms in Disney movies. 

Luz hadn't realized she had just been standing in the stairwell until Eda called for her attention. "Kid, what're you standing there for? Come join us." The older woman cracked a smile at the teen's awkwardness.

Luz cleared her throat as she scratched the back of her head out of reflex when she was faced with uncomfortable situations. "Uh, no thanks. I just... need to get to school." Her face lit up in realization. "Speaking of, mom have you seen my bike?"

Her mother hummed in response. "It's in the garage, cariño. Wait, do you even know where the high school is?" 

Luz nodded as she made her way to the garage. "I think we passed it on the way here, but just in case… Do you remember its name?" She chuckled nervously as her mom rolled her eyes.

Eda chirped as she affectionately wrapped an arm around Camila. Luz internally gagged. "The name's Hexide High School. it's just a little ways down the road, not too far from the ice cream stand we went to yesterday!" 

Luz mumbled a ‘thank you’ in response before grabbing her backpack and disappearing into the garage.

* * *

It wasn't that bad of a bike, it was just old. The chain was kinda rusty and the brakes didn't work that well but it was a mode of transportation nonetheless. Thank God she had the bike, otherwise she might've had to get a ride from... Eda. 

The bike's wheels squealed as she glided down a hill, the early morning chill biting at her exposed skin while the wind whipped through her hair. It was, in a way, refreshing. Like the first cup of coffee in the morning that gets you going, but instead of a warm beverage it was the chilly ocean breeze. She scrunched up her nose, the smell was something she's definitely going to have to get used to. 

As Luz got closer to the downtown area the more crowded it became, the Latina began to realize that this part of Bonesburough was very touristy. It was a good decision to bike because holy hell was the traffic bad. Several people had almost hit her, and quite a few made a rude gesture with a certain finger when she accidentally cut them off. 

The worst of it was over though after she passed the aquarium. 'Blight-Bonesborough Bay Aquarium… Quite a long name for quite a large building.' Luz thought to herself as her phone's GPS guided her around a corner. She wasn't exaggerating for affect though, the aquarium was absolutely humongous. 

* * *

When Luz pulled up to the school she made a horrifying discovery. Not a student was in sight. She was late. The teen probably shouldn’t have stopped for a coffee and a pastry at that cafe she saw on the way, but she was in such a hurry to leave the house that she forgot to eat breakfast. 

"Fucking christ..." She sighed in frustration as she wheeled her bike to the bike rack. Something told her that today was going to be a long and perilous one. 

* * *

Luz sat in one of the principal's seats. The old man that sat before her with slicked back hair and an intimidating glint in his eyes folded his hands across the table, further adding onto his unapproachable demeanor.

He inhaled deeply before starting his introduction. "You must be Luz Noceda, correct?" She nodded. "Right, I'm principal Bump. And I don't really have time today to really go over everything and show you to your classes. So I've already called over a TA to come help you, she should be here any minute now. Please go wait in the hall for her." 

Luz internally rolled her eyes and left the office to go wait for this mystery TA to arrive. 'What a warm welcome…' Luz thought sarcastically. 

"Hello there, my name is Willow!" A dark-haired and bespectacled girl a bit shorter than Luz chirped with an outstretched pale hand, startling her out of her daydreaming. 

The Latina shook her hand enthusiastically and smiled. "I'm Luz Noceda." 

* * *

It didn't take Luz long to get the hang of how things worked at Hexide and where all her classes were thanks to Willow. She made Luz's morning a thousand times easier. 

She and Willow stopped in front a row of crimson-red lockers. "And lastly your locker! Locker 204, which is luckily next to mine and my friend's! Speaking of which here he comes! ...Barreling towards us at full speed." 

Luz wasn't given time to react before she was shoved into the lockers by Willow's speeding friend. "WILLOW SAVE ME!! BOSCHA AND HER GANG ARE GONNA BEAT ME UP!!" 

When Luz's vision finally refocused after being slammed like that she was finally able to register the boy's appearance. He was a dark-skinned boy that looked to be a bit younger than her and Willow.

"Gus, you need to watch where you're going! You almost killed Luz?" Willow scolded.

There wasn't time for Luz and Gus to introduce themselves before a squad of girls came running towards them, sending poor Gus cowering behind Luz and Willow.

As they approached what appeared to be the ringleader scoffed at the sight. Luz assumed this was Boscha. Her fiery-pink hair was tied up into a messy bun and her crystal-like blue eyes pierced through the duo like tunnel vision. Gus was in deep shit.

Boscha towered over the girls snarling. "Fuck out of my way, Park. I'm gonna beat the shit out of that idiot!" 

Luz Groaned and shoved Boscha back away from them. “Back the fuck off.” She didn’t know what came over her, or what made her so bold because usually she’d sit there and take the abuse from bullies. Possibly because this is her first time having real friends.

The fiery pink-haired girl sneered. “What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Fight me? With those toothpick arms? I’m the football team’s linebacker! I’d fucking destroy you!” Willow and Gus cringed at the obviously shoe-horned in self brag.

The comment about her arms made the brunette hug herself in discomfort. And truth be told, it would be a death wish to fight Boscha. She was all muscle. The squad of girls laughed at Luz’s self-consciousness, making it even worse for the already embarrassed teen.

Boscha sneered. “Watch your fuckin’ mouth,  **_toothpick._ ** ” And with that heeded warning/threat the groups parted ways. Boscha shouldering past Willow and almost knocking her to the ground.

Once the pack of mean girls wannabes were gone the trio exhaled a breath they hadn’t even realized they had been holding. Willow being the first one to break out into a chuckle. “Jesus Christ Luz! She looked like she was going to bite your head off!”

Soon Gus joined in with his own playful jab. “Yeah, great idea to make an enemy on your first day. And a bad one at that!” He smiled kindly before holding his hand out. “The name’s Augustus, but you can just call me Gus.” 

Luz beamed as she shook his hand. “Haha yeah… probably not the best idea. And I’m Luz by the way.”

* * *

The teens chatted as they walked to their respective classes. Luz and Gus carried most of the conversation since they just met.

The Latina smirked. “So what did you do to piss off Boscha?” 

The younger chuckled and scratched his cheek nervously. “I may have accidentally thrown a dead frog at her in biology…”

Willow chortled and raised a brow at her friend. “How do you accidentally throw a dead frog at someone?”

Gus grinned mischievously and shrugged. “Perhaps ‘accident’,” he paused for air quotations, “is too gentle of a word.”

The bespectacled girl scoffed and bopped the boy on the head with her fist. “Idiot, it sounds like you were looking for an ass beating. You’re lucky our knight in shining armor was here or you’d be dead!” She hooked her thumb towards Luz. 

Luz ended up hitting it off really well with Gus. She found out that he ended up skipping quite a few grades and is also head of the drama club at Hexide. She also learned that Willow was in the gardening club and had been friends with Gus for a while now. 

The trio ended up having to split up to go to their last class of the day. Luz’s class being AP calculus, also known as hell on earth. Though that is her biggest flex, the brunette was a hard worker and put a lot of effort into her studies. Since it didn’t come easy to her.

Luz awkwardly shuffled into the classroom as an uncomfortable amount of eyes fell upon her, a fresh face. Though only one of those stares caught her attention. 

Bright hazel-almost gold-eyes staring back at her. They belonged to a girl sporting fluffy mint-green dyed hair with auburn seeping through at the roots like a gradient of the two colors. She had a bored expression as she studied Luz like she was already sizing her up for a fight. In her eyes it fit the minty-haired girl perfectly. 

The teacher cleared her throat softly as if only to get the brunette’s attention. “Luz why don’t you take a seat next to Miss Blight in the back.” Luz followed the teachers index finger to see where it landed. The minty-haired girl. 

Luz smiled at her but the girl responded by rolling her eyes. ‘Ouch,” Luz thought to herself as her previous smile disappeared. 

She made her way to the back and sat down in the seat next to Blight. It was a conjoined desk next to the window where Luz could look out and watch all the tourists enjoy splashing around in the icy waves while she was stuck inside learning the devil’s math. Gotta get those college credits though.

Luz cleared her throat, hoping the minty-haired girl would at least look at her instead of staring out at the grey skies. What’s so special about them anyway? This whole town is just grey, what’s suddenly so interesting about grey. 

The girl grumbled. “I can feel you staring. Stop.” 

Luz’s face lit up red as she sputtered apologies, her gaze quickly dropped down to the wooden desk. This girl was obviously having a bad day and Luz wanted no part of it. 

The teacher began her lesson by handing out a worksheet and unfortunately Luz was having a hard time following along. Her last school left off in a completely different place when she moved. Now she was way behind and had no idea what was going on. So she froze and began to panic. 

The minty-haired girl finally noticed that her desk partner is in distress and sighed exasperatedly before snatching the paper away from Luz. “Why’d you sign up for this class if you have no idea what you’re doing?” She grumbled as she began to scribble down answers on Luz’s worksheet. 

She was completely dumbfounded, why was this girl doing all the work for her. “I’m sorry my last school just taught us differently…” Luz glanced down at the girl’s own paper noticing the name portion. “...Amity.” Pretty name.

Amity huffed and slid Luz’s worksheet back to her. “Well you go to hexide now. Learn to adapt.” She said icily. 

Luz gulped and scratched the back of her neck out of discomfort. “Why’d you do my work for me?”

The minty-haired girl rolled her eyes at Luz. “Teacher would have made me stay after school to help you. It’s a waste of my time.”

She frowned at Amity’s words. ‘Ouch, okay then.’

  
  


The rest of their time together in class was spent in silence until the bell rang. Amity abruptly stood from her seat and stormed out of class. 

Luz frowned and grabbed her bag from the back of her chair. “What the fuck is her problem…” she mumbled to herself out of frustration.

* * *

Luz was on her way home, her bike’s wheels squeaking in protest of the weight of her newly heavy backpack. She had stayed after school to talk to her AP calculus teacher and take pictures of her notes so she would be able to catch up with the rest of the class. Plus she wanted to stop for some hot chocolate and another pastry at that cafe. The sun was already setting by the time she reached the edge of the downtown area. Great, her mom was going to kill her. 

As she was passing the old docks she noticed how prettily the setting sun painted the ocean and sky of orange and violet hues. ‘I mean I’m already late, might as well enjoy the sunset.’ Luz hopped off her bike and wheeled it to the end of the dock. The chilly ocean air setting in as she hugged herself for warmth, she wouldn’t stay long. 

Luz sat down and watched as a small group of tourists evacuated the beach, leaving her alone during this surreal moment. Nothing could ruin this.

“Hey isn’t it that asshole from this morning?”

She spoke too soon.

Luz heaved herself off the ground and turned around to face Boscha and her stupid friends. The brunette exhaled a frustrated sigh. “What do you want?”

Boscha smirked and took a step forward until she was directly in Luz’s face. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, I’m Boscha. And you?” This girl was making Luz incredibly uncomfortable with her mood swings. 

She tried to move away from the pink-haired girl but was trapped by a toned arm. “Bruh, fucking move! Ever heard of personal space?!”

Boscha scowled and slammed her fist into Luz’s abdomen. The brunette fell to her knees clutching her stomach as she gasped for air. “See that’s what happens when you act like an asshole. All you had to do was answer the question!” Boscha’s little followers laughed loudly at Luz’s torment.

She coughed and stumbled to her feet before wiping the spit of her chin. “Go fuck yourself-“ Boscha’s fist connected with her jaw. She was about to collapse on the floor again, her head already spinning from one hit, but the pink-haired girl wasn’t done yet. She dragged Luz up to her toes by her sweatshirt and landed another hit to her face, again and again. 

“Have anything else you want to say smart ass?” Boscha quipped knowing Luz couldn’t respond due to the fact that her mouth was filled with her own blood. “Yeah that’s what I thought.” She hoisted Luz onto the railing of the dock before one of her friends finally intervened.

“Boscha this might be going a bit far… what if she drowns?” At least one of them is the voice of reason. She was a girl with two toned hair and dark skin. She looked so nice, she doesn’t belong with those assholes.

Boscha scoffed and held Luz’s limp body up by the collar of her hoodie. “She’s fine, chill skara!” And with that her grip ‘slipped’. “Oops!” She said sarcastically with a lazy smirk. 

The last thing Luz heard before crashing into the swelling deep-blue waves below was screaming. Her vision was fading in and out as she stared up at the stars above. 

It was peaceful.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all will see more of king in the next chapter 😌
> 
> Also merry Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes shot open and gazed up at the sky. The dark sky was adorned with bright stars arranged in ancient constellations that usually would have left Luz astonished and bewildered, however all she could focus on right now was how much everything hurt. The waves lapped at her legs as she lay broken in the sand-the salty air burned her lungs. 

The teen pushed herself off of the ground-almost immediately keeling over at the pain in her ribs. How the hell was she supposed to ride home like this? Sudden realization struck her as her eyes darted towards the dock.

“FUUUUUUUUCK!!” Luz cried out into the night as she discovered that her bike was missing. Instinctively her hand reached for her phone in her pocket- only to realize it was gone as well. ‘Must have fallen out of my pocket when that bitch threw me into the water…’

Luz ran a hand through her tangled and sandy hair. It was time to put on her thinking cap and figure out a way to get home. Just then a shiver ran up her spine, only realizing then how freezing she was. 

Sighing exasperated as she went over all the possible ways to get home, but only one stood out as realistic. “Fuck I’m gonna have to walk home aren’t I?” She made her way to the top of the sandy hill and began her long trek home.

A few strangers stopped and offered to give her a ride but Luz knew better and always turned them down. She wasn’t that stupid. Her mom always said not to talk to strangers- and now felt like a good time to listen to her advice for once.

* * *

By the time Luz made it home the sun was already rising and by the aura that was coming off from the house, she was dead. Just how long was she asleep on that beach for? She carefully yet hastily crept through the front door- hoping that her mom and Eda were still asleep. Thankfully her prayers were answered and neither of the two women were in sight when she entered the living room. 

The girl let out a sigh of relief as she strode across the living room in quick quiet steps. Only to be halted by the small black cat blocking her way up the stairs. Luz held a finger to her lips, praying the cat would stay quiet. Unfortunately, lightning doesn’t strike twice when it comes to miracles. The tiny predator let out a **loud** and shrill meow, like he was a siren at a prison alerting the guards of an inmate escaping”

Luz began to panic “no, no, no! Shut up you stupid cat!” She whisper-shouted as she lunged at the cat in an attempt to capture it. The cat dodged the attack and sprinted up the stairs as it began to call out in its siren meows even more now. The lights flicked on at the top of the stairs revealing a very disgruntled and tired Eda. Luz was fucked.

The older woman rested her pale hands on her hips while glaring down at Luz. “So. You finally decided to come home! Mind telling me where you’ve been.” 

The teen swallowed hard and did her best to shield her face. God knows what would happen if her mother found out about this incident. She knows bullying gets worse when you bring parents into it. So Luz did the best thing she could think of- she rushed up stairs past Eda and slammed her room door shut behind her. 

Eda growled and banged her fist on Luz’s door. “Don’t think you’re not in trouble Luz!! When your mom gets back from her shift we are going to have a long talk about the consequences of your actions!!”

That’s right. Luz’s mom had already had a nursing job lined up when she got here. Of course her mom wouldn’t have moved here on a whim, unlike Luz she was always prepared and organized. 

The teen groaned and flopped onto the air mattress and groaned loudly. She doesn’t want to deal with her mom’s girlfriend trying to parent her right now. She needs to get ready for school which is in two hours according to the alarm clock that reads 6 am. 

Great.

* * *

Luz leaned against the bathroom sink as she dabbed concealer on her bruises. She needed to get ready and quickly sneak out of the house before her mom got home. The teen frowned sadly at the mirror. She wasn’t used to being this bad or avoiding her mom, but it had to be done.

She sighed as she combed her fingers through her wet hair in an attempt to quickly style it. Once she had finished her eyes finally focused fully on her reflection. ‘I look like a mess…’ Luz thought disappointingly. Shrugging before making her way back to her room to grab her backpack.

* * *

Luz had spent the whole day avoiding Gus and Willow. She didn’t want them to see her like this and try to confront Boscha. The school’s linebacker had a mean streak and Luz didn’t want her friends to go through the same thing she did. Hence why she was hiding out in the bathrooms during passing period- not wanting to take any chances in bumping into them. 

Her brown eyes studied her reflection in the mirror. Unfortunately her makeup was melting off due to running around all day avoiding not only Gus and Willow, but Boscha and her gang as well. It was a tireless work out. 

Frowning, she turned the knob of the sink and cupped her hands under the cold stream before splashing her face. She began to scrub off the makeup gently so as to not irritate the already tender bruises. Her shoulders slumped as she took in her appearance. Dark bruises and cuts littered tan skin making the girl’s anger spike.

She scowled and kicked the wall next to the sink. “Stupid Boscha…” Just then the late bell rang and brought Luz hastily out of her thoughts as she exited the bathroom and quickly made her way to her AP calculus. 

When Luz arrived at the threshold of her classroom the teacher frowned passive aggressively. “You’re late Miss Noceda.” The teen winced at the older woman’s words. 

Luz’s AP calculus teacher was a middle aged woman with inky-black hair, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes. Ms. Clawthorne was her name, and Luz already knew this woman was going to be a hard ass. The nice teacher act had already been dropped. 

The teen winced at her teacher’s harsh tone. “By only a few minutes…” she mumbled.

Ms. Clawthorne scowled and crossed her arms threateningly. “Was that sass I just heard young lady?” Luz furiously shook her head no and quickly made her way to her seat. 

She slid into her seat next to Amity and the girl quickly scooted away from her as far as she could. ‘Great this girl is still being a dick.’ Luz groaned quietly as she took out her notebook and pencil, prepared to scribble down notes. 

The lesson was pretty short and brief, but Luz still didn’t understand what was going on. Her head fell to the table with a thud when another worksheet was passed back to her. Though her head quickly shot up as Amity seized her paper.

Luz glared at the minty-haired girl. “Give me my paper back. Now.” She said lowly. The brunette was in no mood today. 

Though it did catch her off guard when Amity smirked softly and rejected her demands with a simple. “No.” 

She growled and snatched the paper back. “I’m not your responsibility so don’t treat me like a chore.” Luz didn’t await a response, she quickly cracked open her notes and began working in silence. 

Amity hummed and studied Luz’s features carefully before speaking. “What happened to your face?”

Luz tensed at the question before relaxing. “Bullies. Why do you care?”

The minty-haired girl scoffed and faced her own work. “I don’t.” Luz didn’t respond and decided to ignore her, so Amity decided to continue out of curiosity. “It was Boscha, wasn’t it?”

The brunette frowned and continued working, she wasn’t going to let this stupid girl get under her skin. ‘Just leave me alone…’ She thought tiredly. 

Amity tapped her pen against the desk as she stared down Luz, a frown etching across her features. She sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Perking up and cocking a brow in confusion, Luz eyes Amity suspiciously. “Why?” 

She wavered for a moment, as if she was regretting her previous statement. “I treated you poorly when we first met, I was just having a bad day.” The Blight appeared to not be used to apologizing. 

“Oh… it’s cool.” Luz didn’t really know what to say at that moment, to be honest Amity caught her off guard with the apology. 

The rest of class was worked in silence, though not an awkward one. Luz had barely finished the worksheet by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She quickly packed up her stuff and then it struck her. She was going to have to face her mom. 

Luz chewed at her bottom lip and turned to Amity nervously. “You know what you can do to really make it up to me?” 

She turned to Luz with brows furrowed in confusion and skepticism. “It better not be something weird new girl.” 

“It’s Luz. And I just need you to hide me for a few hours.” Luz responded as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Amity rolled her eyes at Luz’s request. “I said it couldn’t be weird.” 

The Blight attempted to walk away from the odd conversation but Luz stood in her way with pleading eyes. “Look I know it’s stupid and a weird favor but I cannot face my mom right now. Things have just been stressful and I fucked up big time and I just… can’t deal with her right now.” 

Amity gazed down at Luz for a moment before sighing exasperatedly and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine. Just come on already!” She ushered Luz to the door with a nudge of her hand, causing the shorter girl to giggle. 

* * *

She and Amity weaved through the halls of Hexide to the back of the school where the student parking lot is. Luz’s eyes widened with glee as Amity guided her to a turquoise and white vintage Volkswagen bus with a surfboard attached to the top.

Luz smiled as she gazed upon the vehicle. “Holy shit Amity, didn’t take you for the hippy-surfer girl type!” 

A blush spread across the Blight’s face and she scoffed. “Just shut up and get in!” 

Luz happily skipped to the passenger side door and sat in the front seat. Unsurprisingly, the inside was incredibly tidy- not even a spec of sand was on the floor. Amity slid into the driver seat and started the vehicle's engine. Her arm slid to the back of Luz’s seat as she backed out of the parking space, and truth be told the brunette’s stomach did flips at the small and meaningless action. Though Luz did have to wonder…

Where was Amity taking her?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for this doc so like 😳
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2xwQTEYEnvu3geWOCz6PI3?si=JiUMBIcqRZGqCRoUB9cI6Q


	4. Chapter 4

Luz hummed to the radio as she stared out the window of the van. It’s been fifteen minutes since they left school and are nearing the edge of town. She glanced at Amity, who was focused on the road. “So uh… where are we going?” She asked, slightly concerned that she might be getting kidnapped.

“To a secret spot, and if you tell anyone about it you’re dead.” Amity responded without taking her eyes off the road. Luz nodded her head in understanding. She didn’t want to make Amity mad, this could potentially be a day of bonding and newfound friendship. 

‘Don’t mess this up Luz…” The brunette thought to herself.

* * *

They drove for about thirty more minutes until they were in the middle of nowhere. The concerned feeling began to rise in Luz again as they pulled up to a large gate with a no trespassing sign. Was Luz about to be murdered? 

Amity hopped out of the car- leaving the engine running. She jogged to the gate and pushed it open before returning to the van where she left Luz. They continued their drive down the dirt road until they reached the sandy beach at the bottom of the hill. 

The two of them got out of the van and stretched. It wasn’t that long of a drive but the leather seats became uncomfortable after a while. Luz helped Amity get her surfboard off the roof of the van, though her lack of height made it quite difficult doing so.

Amity chuckled and took the surfboard from Luz. “It’s fine new girl, I got it.” She set it down and crawled into the back of the van to change into her wetsuit.

Luz rolled her eyes and scoffed before turning to face away from Amity. “I told you already, my name is Luz!” She crossed her arms whilst still facing away from the Blight. “And isn’t it like super cold? Why are you getting in the water?” Luz watched as Amity hopped out of the back of the van.

Amity smirked and placed her hands on her hips. “Because I’m not a scaredy-cat…  _ like some people… _ ” She mumbled the last part but Luz still heard.

The girl sent her a playful glare before they both walked down to shore. Luz of course stayed on the beach while Amity had already waded into the icy waters- not even hesitating. 

Luz frowned at this. “Aren’t you scared you’re gonna get a cramp?” She shouted to Amity who didn’t bother responding. Luz couldn’t see it, but her concern made the Blight smile. 

* * *

Luz watched Amity surf for hours, the way the minty-haired teen glided across the waves on her surfboard astounded her. ‘She’s so cool…’ Luz thought to herself with a little endearing grin. 

Amity waded to shore and immediately colored red at the grin on Luz’s face. “What’s that look for?” She chuckled and plopped down next to Luz. 

She hummed and her grin only grew as she leaned back on her palms. “That was so cool! You’re cool!” Luz blurted out. 

Amity lit up red again and turned to look out at the setting sun. “Uh thanks Luz…” 

A darkness fell upon them as the sun was no longer in sight. Luz glanced at Amity who still seemed to be gazing into the distance.

She cleared her throat. “So um, I think I’m ready to face my mom now… you ready to go?”

Amity hummed and nodded in response, she appeared to be a little disappointed but brushed it off. 

* * *

Luz stood on her porches and waved to Amity as she drove off. Once the girl was out of sight Luz turned and faced the door, her mom was most likely waiting for her on the other side. She sighed and pushed open the door to reveal a fuming and furious… Eda?

“Luz. You are beyond grounded! Where the hell have you been?! Your mom has been driving around town for hours looking for you!” The older woman shouted.

Luz scoffed and crossed her arms. “I was just hanging out with a friend! And you have no right to talk to me that way, you’re not my parent!” She tried to storm past Eda but she halted her with a hand. 

Eda glared down at Luz. “I told you that you are living in my house now so that means you respect my rules! And my rule is that uh… YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR MOM!” The woman was clearly struggling on what rules to make on the spot, obviously not used to disciplining. 

Luz scowled and threw her arms out in anger. “Fuck you, this is bullshit!” Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at the furious Eda, she’s never cursed at an adult before...

The older woman sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Just!- Just go to your room Luz! I can’t deal with you right now!” 

“FINE!” Luz shoved past Eda and stormed up to her room slamming the door loudly behind her. 

  
  


“Teenagers…” Eda said as she flopped down on the couch already uncorking a new bottle of wine.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oup a lil bit of toxicity

Luz laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. Eda and her mom were squabbling about what to do with her. ‘I guess I should go apologize before this blows up in my face even more…’ she rolled onto the floor and shuffled to her door- taking a deep breath before making her way down stairs, albeit reluctantly. Her mom’s head snapped towards her as she reached the bottom step and Luz flinched like she had just been burned. Her mom was pissed and it was evident in her features. Her brows were furrowed and a deepened scowl replaced her usual comforting smile. 

Her mom’s jaw clenched uncharacteristically as she glared at Luz. “Where. Have. You. _Been._ ” 

Luz gulped and squirmed under the scolding gaze. “I- I was just… out…”

That response only fueled the already blazing flames of her mother’s anger. “ _Excuse you?_ You come home at god knows what hour, you were dropped off by a complete stranger, I have basically not seen you in two days! And who do you think you are talking to Eda the way you did?!” She takes a deep breath. “ _Lord give me strength._ ” 

“I- I just needed space, okay?! This move has been hard on me!” Luz was doing her best to deflect, hoping it would make her mom get this over with and they can move on. 

Camila was about to fire back but stopped, her mouth even opened to say something but nothing came out. Until it did. “What happened to your face, mija.”

‘Shit, shit, _shit!_ ’ Is all she thought before she finally responded. “I fell, but it’s not important.”

“No! No, you don’t get to do that Luz! You don’t get to dictate what’s important! What the _fuck_ happened?!” Eda interjected, jabbing a finger at Luz. 

Camila placed a loving hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I’ve got it mi amor.” She turned to Luz, her eyes softened at her daughter who was clearly trying not to cry. “Luz did you get beat up?” 

“...Yes. BUT I’M HANDLING IT! Please don’t get involved, you're only going to make it worse!” Luz begged her mom not to intervene, but she knew her mom was going to do it anyway. 

“Luz, you know your mom has to take care of it!” Eda was much gentler with her scolding this time. “Just… we’ll talk about this later, kiddo.”

The teen wasted no time barreling upstairs, she was exhausted emotionally and physically. Not to mention it was incredibly late and she had school tomorrow. 

Camila hugged Eda close. “Thank you for being here.”

* * *

Luz sighed as she approached Gus and Willow who were standing by their lockers. She cleared her throat. “H-hey guys…” The duo were surprised but quickly swooped Luz up in a tight hug.

“Dude, where the hell have you been?! What happened to your face?!” Gus asked a little too loudly. 

“Gus, use your indoor voice!” Willow scolded the younger. “But seriously, what happened to your face?”

“Boscha. Boscha happened.” Luz frowned and rubbed the bruise on her cheek.

Willow scowled and crossed her arms. “I swear to god, that bitch is fucking crazy!” 

“Woah, Willow… easy on the language.” Luz chuckled at her friend's foul mouth. The bell rang signalling it was time for class meaning Luz had to leave her friends. “Damn I have gym this period too, not looking forward to that…” 

* * *

Luz grimaced aggressively and scratched her back. “Damn P.E. uniforms are itchy as hell!” 

“Hey, new girl!” Luz turned her head and lo and behold there was Amity jogging up to her. 

“Hey, what’s up Amity? I didn’t know you were in this class!” Luz chirped as she ceased her scratching. 

“Cause I’m not, dork. I’m the TA.” Amity smirked and slung her arm over the other girl’s shoulder. “Meaning you have to do whatever I say.” She sent Luz a playful wink that made her face feel hot. 

“shut up!” Luz giggled as she shoved the taller girl. She wasn’t going to lie, that wink made her stomach do flips. 

  
  


Amity looked like she was going to say something back but then the P.E. teacher blew his whistle, beckoning her to his side. “Listen up! It’s a free day today since it’s raining, so do whatever you want just don’t bother me.” He sounded so tired and groggy. 

“Damn it's raining? I hope it’s over by the end of the day…” Luz frowned as she talked to herself.

“You talking to yourself over here weirdo?” Amity teased but ended up startling Luz. “Sorry! Sorry!” She chuckled.

Luz clutched her heart. “Please… don’t ever do that again!” She laughed but she meant that seriously, the teen did not enjoy surprises. 

Amity patted Luz on the back as she chortled. “Here come play volleyball with me!” She quickly snatched a volleyball up from the rack before anyone else could grab it. 

“Uh, sure why not.” Luz beamed as Amity served the ball in her direction. The teen punched the ball and it went flying across the gym.

Amity watched the ball soar across the gym before bursting out laughing. “What the hell was that?!”

“Hey, who said I know anything about volleyball?!” Luz started laughing as well before running to go get the ball and bringing it back. 

Amity sauntered over to the brunette and stopped when she was behind her. “Here dummy, let me show you a simple move.” She gently placed her hands on Luz’s arms and guided her into a simple return. “See, easy right? You learn pretty quickly, new girl.” 

“Y-yeah well you’re a good teacher so…” Luz blushed at the closeness but was disappointed when Amity pulled away. “How come this comes so easily to you?” She asked the girl who was already in her previous spot.

“Cause I’m the captain of the volleyball team!” She grinned proudly as she held the ball under her arm. “I have layers, new girl.” Amity smirked as Luz rolled her eyes. 

“I feel like you have been calling me that more often cause you know it bothers me!” Luz sent the green-haired girl a playful glare before returning Amity’s serve. 

“Perhaps, and hey look at you! Maybe you could join the volleyball team. It’d be nice if I got to spend more time with you.” Amity smirked and Luz didn’t know how much more of that she could take. 

Luz messed up her return because she was too busy experiencing bi-panic. “Ugh, you messed me up!” 

“Oh, I messed you up? Blaming others for your mistakes isn’t very becoming of you.” She joked as Luz retrieved the ball. “So I was thinking… maybe you come surfing with me again tonight? And you should also give me your number. Ya know… in case there’s an emergency.” 

The brunette began to sputter as her face felt incredibly warm, and then she remembered. “Oh, I don’t have a phone. I lost it in the ocean when Boscha threw me over the pier. And also I can’t go surfing with you, I am very _very_ much grounded.”

“Aw, come on. Who cares? I’ll pick you up at 10 pm sharp, girly.” Luz was about to reject Amity’s hangout invitation but then the P.E teacher blew his whistle and class was over. Amity had jogged off to her next class while Luz still had to dress out.

“Damn it… guess I’m going surfing.” Luz sighed and entered the girl’s locker room.

* * *

Luz was reading when she heard a tap at her window, followed by another, and then another. Who the hell was throwing rocks at her window? 

‘Oh shit I totally forgot!’ She tiptoed to her window and carefully opened it, wincing at every squeak it made. 

“Hey new girl, you ready?” Amit half whispered half yelled. 

Luz’s brows furrowed out of worry. “Amity this doesn’t seem like a good idea, what if I get caught?” 

“Chill out. I’ve snuck out multiple times, you’ll be fine!” Amity tried to do her best to calm Luz’s fears but the girl was still wary.

“O-okay, but it’s still a two story drop!” Luz was stumped.

“Just try and aim for the bushes when you jump.” Amity responded very nonchalantly.

Luz’s eyes widened at the suggestion. “Are you crazy?!”

“Don’t be such a baby and just jump!” Amity was starting to become impatient. 

Thankfully, Luz threw all caution to the wind and jumped out the window. Well, more like fell out of the window and landed very ungraciously in the bushes below her window with a very loud crunch and thud.

“I’m starting to regret this…” Luz wheezed out as she pulled herself out of the bushes. New scrapes and cuts adorned her tan skin as she frowned at the rip in her favorite hoodie. “Aw man… I really liked this hoodie.”

“Who cares I’ll buy you a new one! Let’s just go already!” Amity chuckled as she grabbed Luz’s hand and led her down the block to her van.

Luz took one last glance at her house before getting in the passenger seat. “So, uh… let’s go surfing!” 

“Hold up! Before we go you have to close your eyes!” Amity commanded with a grin.

“What? Why?-“ Luz asked, a little concerned.

“Just do it!” Amity commanded once again and Luz did as she was told, albeit hesitantly. “Okay, no peeking!”

Luz soon felt a weight in her lap and she opened her eyes and lo and behold was the new iPhone 12. Her eyes widened and she stared at Amity absolutely bewildered. The green-haired girl grinned proudly.

“A-Amity, I couldn’t possibly accept this!” Luz wasn’t a fan of overly expensive gifts and this was by far the most expensive thing someone has ever given her. 

The green-haired girl snorted. “Chill, when I upgraded they gave me a second phone half priced. It was honestly like pocket change for me!” Amity started the engine and pulled away from the curb. “Now it does have service and I’ll be paying for the first couple months but then you gotta start paying for it yourself!”

“I-... I don’t have a job.” Luz blushed, clearly embarrassed.

“No problemo, I can get you a job at my parents aquarium!” Amity smiled, but never taking her eyes off the road. 

“Wha- why are you being so nice to me?! A-and your parents own the aquarium?!Luz asked quizzically. 

It was Amity’s turn to blush as she began to fluster. “Well, cause you’re like the realist person I’ve met at our school. You want to be friends with me cause you actually like me, you aren’t after my money like the others. And how can you be that dense, my last name is literally the name of the aquarium!”

“I- SHUT UP!” Luz punched Amity’s shoulder making the girl chortle.

“Aye, you’re gonna make me crash dummy!” Amity said as she swerved intentionally.

* * *

They were in the same spot as yesterday. Luz watched Amity surf the now black swelling waves. The moonlight shown on her beautifully, the teen was convinced she was staring at a goddess. 

  
  


When Amity finally came to shore Luz was already close to passing out. Judging by the position of the moon it was probably midnight. 

“Aw don’t tell me you’re already tired?!” Amity said with faux disappointment. 

“I’m sorry…” Luz drawled groggily with a small smile. 

Amity’s eyes widened and a mischievous grin etched across her face and she scooped Luz off the beach. “I know just what’ll wake you up!” 

“Hey you’re getting me all wet jerk!” Luz huffed as she tried to escape the taller girl’s grasp. Who was effortlessly holding Luz off the ground. 

“Oh if you think this is wet just wait until-“

“DON’T YOU DARE!!” 

It was too late, Amity was sprinting to the water with Luz flailing and screaming in her arms. She dove in the water holding Luz close. 

“You suck so much right now! This water is fucking freezing!” Luz glared at the taller girl who only laughed.

“It’s cool, I’ll keep you warm like this…” Amity’s arms circled Luz’s waist tightly and pulled her closer. They stayed like that for a while. It was nice. Only because Luz couldn’t tell if Amity was actually keeping her warm or her body had gone numb from the cold. “This is nice…” Amity muttered.

“What was that?” Luz smirked, obviously having heard her. She was planning to get back at Amity by flirting. Though her plan immediately backfired when Amity tipped her chin up until they were staring deeply into each other’s eyes. 

“I said this is nice, Luz.” Her eyes were half lidded as she leaned in. Luz’s eyes widened but she didn’t pull away. Then Amity stopped. “Don’t try to beat me at my own game.” 

“Huh?” Luz was confused and red spread across her entire face.

Amity then snorted as she began to howl with laughter. “YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA KISS YOU?!”

“N-no! I just-... just can you take me home. I’m freezing and it’s late.” An astounding excuse because she knew she was about to cry. Luz already got the ‘straight girl that would fuck with your feelings and lead you on’ vibes from Amity, but damn did she have to phrase it like that? Like it was the worst thing on the planet. 

“Sure thing, new girl. I had fun with you tonight!” Amity said as she strides through the water leaving Luz behind. 

“Yeah… me too…” Luz said as she gazed vacantly at the waves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE TOXICITY LOL and a lil bit of skarluz for spice and drama 😎

As soon as Luz snuck back into her room she collapsed onto her bed. It was like an extreme emotional weight had been placed on her and she was so tired from it. A shuddering sigh slipped past her lips as she tried to keep herself together and not cry. It’s not like it’s the first time a straight girl used her to make themselves feel better and boost their ego. But why did Amity have to say that? 

_ “DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GONNA KISS YOU?!”  _

Luz rolled over onto her side as she held her pillow close to her chest. “Would it really be that bad to kiss me?” A wave of insecurity washed over the teen as her brows furrowed together. Just then her phone dinged meaning someone had messaged her. It was Amity. Luz hadn’t even looked at the phone until now. Realizing her lock screen and wallpaper were a picture of Amity. 

She opened the message. 

**Amity: Hey new girl, you like your new phone? 👀**

Luz frowned as her fingers tapped the keyboard rapidly.

**Luz: yeah. It’s cool. 👍**

The girl really didn’t want to talk to her green-haired friend right now. Her solution to this was to turn off her phone, well it didn’t feel like her phone.  _ It felt like Amity’s.  _

* * *

Luz didn’t sleep much last night. It’s events kept replaying in her head over and over. Why did everything have to suck. 

‘Why can’t I just find someone nice who won’t use me-“ Luz was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone and knocked them to the floor.

“Ouch…” The girl winced as she rose to her feet. 

Luz eyes widened in surprise. ‘It's the nice girl from the pier! I think her name is skara?’ The girl had grimaced, then realization hit her and she frowned sadly. “Hey, it’s uh, nice seeing you again!”

The girl continued to make guilty expressions before speaking. “I’m so sorry about what Boscha did! What she did was really messed up and I promise she isn’t always like that, she was just in a bad mood cause she fought with her best friend Amity.” She jutted out a hand. “Let’s start over, I’m Skara.”

Luz was dumbfounded as she took the girl’s hand and shook it. “I’m Luz, it’s nice to meet you Skara.” She beamed at the two-toned-haired girl who giggled nervously.

“Ya know Luz, you’re pretty badass and nice. I need more friends like that.” Skara said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Can I get your Snapchat?”

‘That was fast!’ Luz thought to herself. “Oh sure!” She watched as Skara pulled out her phone and waited for Luz to tell her what her username was. “It’s Luzura.” She smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

Skara grinned as she added Luz before slipping her phone back in her pocket. “Thanks cutie, see you later then. My class is across campus.”

“Uh bye…” Luz blushed at the nickname as she watched the girl walk away. 

* * *

Ms. Clawthorne droned on about the lesson while the students took notes. Well everyone except Luz, she couldn’t focus with Amity nudging her with her foot every five seconds. It was starting to get on her nerves. 

“Hey Amity, can you not do that?” Luz whispered to her friend.

Amity pretended to think about it before smirking. “Nope.”

“Amity please I’m not-“ Luz began to plead but was cut off by Ms. Clawthorne.

“Are you interrupting my class Miss Noceda?” She asked rhetorically while glaring at the poor girl.

“N-no ma’am!” Luz blushed out of embarrassment as Amity snickered quietly. 

To be honest, Amity really was starting to piss her off. But she also did so many nice things for her so she can’t be mad at her. 

Right?

* * *

She chuckled as she looked at another meme Skara sent her. Luz was actually starting to warm up to her. She learned that the girl is only friends with Boscha because her parents made her. Skara also guaranteed that she’ll do her best to keep the pink-haired linebacker from picking on her friends. Talking to Skara while she walked home actually made the journey more bearable.

Luz’s smile faltered when Amity’s van pulled up next to her. “Heyyyy new girl!” She drawled. “I know you can hear me! Lemme give you a ride!”

The teen sighed in defeat, already knowing that Amity wouldn’t let up until she agreed anyway. “Okay.” She rounded the van and got into the familiar passenger side seat that she’s starting to grow to dread. Though everything felt a little better when Skara sent her a funny TikTok. Luz giggled and immediately texted the girl back.

“Who’re you texting?” Amity asked quizzically with a hint of something else that Luz couldn’t place. 

“Oh no one, it’s not important…” Luz really didn’t want to talk about anything with Amity right now. 

Amity frowned as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. “You talking to a boy or something?”

“A girl actually, and seriously it’s nothing really.” Luz wanted to change the subject but Amity was persistent.

“Oh, didn’t realize you swung that way Luz… Who is it? Do I know her? Do you like  _ like _ her?” Amity’s questions got progressively more and more personal. And while she asked them she seemed kind of mad.

“Look it’s just Skara, a-and it’s not like that! She’s just really funny and nice!” Luz blushed and faced to look out the window.

“You know she’s not a good person right? She’s just as much of a bully as Boscha.” Amity spoke lowly as she stared straight ahead.

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE TOXICITY ...With a lil spice...

Eda and Luz’s mom were going out of town for a couple days on vacation, leaving the teen home alone. Eda was even more giddy than usual, probably because she’s excited to get away for a few days.

Camila sat Luz on the couch as she sat across from her in the chair. “Let’s go over some rules: No parties, no girls, no boys, and no friends are allowed over. You are to come straight home from school, no exceptions. Are we clear?” 

“Yes mami.” Luz said softly. Of course she wasn’t going to disobey her mom without reason. 

* * *

Luz had ordered a pizza for dinner and was eating it on the couch while she watched TV. Which she wasn’t usually allowed to do but she can break a rule every once in a while. A ding erupted from her phone and she quickly snatched it up to see it’s a message from Amity.

**Amity: Omw over 😎**

**Luz: you can’t come over my mom and her girlfriend are out of town.**

**Amity: even better!**

Luz sighed exasperatedly. ‘I guess she’s coming over then…’ she thought as she began to pick up the living room to prepare for the arrival of her guest. 

  
  


It was about fifteen minutes before she heard her doorbell ring. Making her way to the door was a mental battle itself. ‘Should I let her in?’ The thought twisted and turned in her head but it was too late to go back now. Somehow she was already at the door opening it. 

“Hey new girl!” Amity swooped up the shorter girl in a tight hug. 

Luz forced a smile and hugged her friend back. “Hey Amity…” just then she noticed the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. “What’s that for?”

“Oh, I’m spending the night!” Amity said nonchalantly as she pushed past Luz and plopped down on the couch.

“No, no, no Amity you can’t stay over! You shouldn’t even be here right now!” Luz was hit with a wave of anxiety as she shut the door behind her. Her green-haired friend is already making herself at home, searching Netflix for a good movie. She decided on a horror movie, which Luz wasn’t quite a fan of.

“It’s chill, don’t be such a baby. Plus I ubered here so I can’t just leave now. Don’t you want to spend time with me Luz?” Amity looked over at Luz with pleading eyes. 

The teen sighed and rubbed her arm anxiously. “Yeah I do, I guess…”

“Great! Come sit next to me I just put on drag you to hell. Which was rated pg-13 but really should be rated R. Shits scary as fuck.” Amity chirped excitedly as the beginning credits came on screen.

“C-cool, I love h-horror movies!” Luz lied straight through her teeth.

* * *

Luz yelped and covered her eyes when a jump scare came up on screen. “Can we watch something else? I don’t like this movie!”

Amity chuckled softly. “Aw, are you scared?” She smirked and pulled Luz into her lap. “There, I’ll protect you from the big bad movie.” 

Luz swallowed hard as her face grew red. “Y-yeah, thanks Amity…” 

The movie was still really scary, but Luz felt safer closer to Amity. 

* * *

“So this is your room? Cool…” Amity said as she studied all the boxes of weird items.

“Yeah, I know lots of weird stuff. Anyway I’ll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed!” Luz didn’t really want to give up her bed but she had to be respectful to her guest.

Amity bursted out laughing. “Luz it’s fine, you don’t have to be weird about it we can sleep in the bed together.” She spoke about it like it was nothing but Luz was experiencing extreme levels of bi-panic.

She swallowed hard as her eyes became as wide as saucers. “T-together?...” 

“Duh, that’s what I said. You all there Noceda?” Amity laughed as she waved her hand in front of Luz’s face. “Anyway the night’s still young and I brought a little surprise!~” She said in a sing-song voice as she pulled a bottle of whiskey out of her duffel bag.

Luz frowned and backed away. “Amity what the fuck?! We’re underage…I-It’s illegal!” 

“Don’t be such a baby Luz, no one will ever know.” Amity sent the anxious teen a playful wink. “Aren’t we friends Luz?” She asked, frowning. 

“Of course! But I’m really not comfortable with this!” Luz was starting to feel really anxious again. Her green-haired friend then shoved the bottle in her hands.

“Drink, drink, drink, _drink!_ ” Amity egged her on with a chant that made Luz feel like she had to do it.

Luz stared down the bottle before hesitantly taking a swig. It burned her throat and sent her into a coughing fit.

“Aw Luz, you can do better than that!” She brought the bottle back to Luz’s lips and helped her chug the bottle. “Just power through the burning.” She smirked and pulled the bottle away when she saw the tears in Luz’s eyes. “Better?”

Luz was already feeling dizzy, she’s never been drunk before. “Wows… it really burnth…” she began to giggle wildly.

Amity snorted and took out her phone. “Say cheese Luz!” Luz threw up a peace sign as Amity took her picture. The teen laughed at the picture before drinking the rest of the bottle. 

  
  
  


The girls laughed loudly over literally nothing. Amity picked up the baby doll head, lizard, and clothing hanger hybrid and started making it dance to the music they were playing until Luz laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe 

They soon fell back onto Luz’s bed still giggling but softly this time. “You’re so funny…” Luz managed to say clearly unlike everything else she said that night.

“Is that so Luzy? Careful I might fall for you if you keep stroking my ego.” Amity joked as she glanced over at Luz.

It was quiet for a bit before Luz spoke. “...Would that be such a bad thing to do?” 

Amity snapped her head to look at Luz with wide eyes. “W-What do you mean?” 

The teen leaned closer to her friend until they were centimeters apart. “I mean would it be so wrong if you fell for me?” She laced her fingers in between Amity’s until their hands were intertwined. “ _Would it, Ammy?_ ” Luz’s inner sober conscience was flipping out right then. ‘Holy shit, drunk me is bold as hell!’

“Luz, you don’t want that… I’m not-“ Luz finally closed the gap between them, kissing the green-haired girl softly. Amity quickly jolted away, staring at Luz wide eyed again. 

And then the unexpected happened. 

She kissed Luz back. 

In between the kissing Luz scolded Amity. “You’re always pressuring me to do stupid shit, you’re such a bad influence.” 

Amity hummed into the kiss as her hands found their way to Luz’s waist. “So? You need to lighten up, I’m just trying to give you a good time! Plus if you did-“ Luz cut her off with another hard kiss. “-Didn’t want to do that stuff you wouldn’t be making out with me right now.” 

“Those are not the same thing, do you even care about how I feel?” She said as she laid down next to Amity. 

She was so tired all of a sudden...

this wasn’t fun anymore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also drag you to hell is a good movie and you should definitely watch it


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee THE TOXICITY IS REACHING ITS CLIMAX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: GASLIGHTING⚠️

Luz felt all her blinks, painfully. She had a raging migraine and felt like she was going to throw up. Especially when the smell of pancakes wafted into her nose. Who was cooking? What the hell even happened last night? Then it struck her…

_ “Those are not the same thing, do you even care about how I feel?” _

She rolled over and grumbled into her pillow. Her blush spread down to her neck. “What have I done? I’m so stupid, I ruined everything!” A groan erupted from her when her phone dinged.

**Skara ☺️: hey cutie, you up to hangout after school today?**

Luz grinned, even though it hurt to do so, and texted back quickly.

**Luz: Sorryyyyy I can’t :(. My mom is out of town and she said I have to go straight home from school.**

**Skara ☺️: That’s fine! Do you want to hangout during lunch?**

**Luz: Sure sounds great!**

Luz squealed and held her phone to her chest. Skara was really nice to her and respected her wishes, something she wasn’t quite familiar with. 

Just then a voice sounded from down stairs, startling Luz. “Luz, breakfast is ready!” Oh right… Amity’s here. Luz had completely forgotten about her for a moment.

“Coming…” Luz couldn’t yell right now, it physically hurt… everything. 

* * *

Luz and Amity walked to school together, Amity being more chipper than usual while Luz was filled with anxiety. As they rounded the corner near the aquarium Amity finally said something.

“Ya know, I liked our kiss.” Amity said using her usual nonchalant tone.

Luz internally screamed and frowned at the statement. “You can’t tell anyone. Seriously Amity.”

The taller girl was absolutely baffled before scowling at Luz. “Why not? What was the kiss for if I can’t tell anyone!” Amity began to make a scene, drawing nearby people’s attention.

Luz stared down at the ground absolutely humiliated. “Because you don’t care about how I feel, you’re using me to make yourself feel better… I don’t want people getting the wrong idea.” She mumbled as the eyes on her made her skin crawl.

“You’re acting fucking crazy! Of course I care about you,  _ you’re the one that doesn’t care about me! _ ” Amity bit back viciously, she wasn’t going to let this go. 

“W-Why are you being so mean to me? This is so embarrassing Amity, people are staring at us…” Luz couldn’t take her eyes off the ground as tears formed in her eyes.

“Good! Let them fucking stare so they know what a selfish and  _ oblivious  _ prick you are! I like you Luz, more than as a friend.” Amity cupped Luz’s cheek in her hand, forcing the girl to look at her. “Don’t you like me too? I saw how you looked at me last time we hung out at the beach, don’t you like me back?”

“I-... I guess… if that’s what you want.” Luz sniffled as she wiped her tears. 

“That makes me so happy, Luz! I’m glad you feel the same.” The green-haired girl smiled as she intertwined her and Luz’s hands, continuing their walk to school. 

* * *

Amity wanted to be affectionate with Luz every moment of the day and it was almost suffocating. She even came with Luz to hangout with her friends before class.

“H-Hey guys…” Luz spoke meekly as Amity hugged her and rested her chin on the top of Luz’s head.

Willow and Gus stared at the two absolutely bewildered. The duo immediately got bad vibes from the Blight girl.

“Uh, Luz… what’re you doing hanging out with Amity?” Willow asked, already suspicious of the dynamic between them.

“Oh, she’s-“ Amity cut Luz off before she could finish. 

“I’m her girlfriend.” Amity chirped.

_ Girlfriend.  _ Shouldn’t that title fill Luz with joy instead of dread and panic. She’s scared of Amity causing a scene again so she forces a smile.

Willow smiled, pretending to be happy for her friend. “Oh Luz… that’s great. I’m so proud that you found someone who  _ cares _ about you.” She glanced at Amity with knowing eyes. 

“T-Thanks Will, she’s really nice!” Luz didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home. 

Gus wasn’t so subtle about his skepticism. “Luz, if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me or Willow.” Willow nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry guys, Luz has me now to talk to.  _ She’s fine. _ ”

“ _ She can speak for herself, Blight. _ ” Willow bit back with a large and surprising amount of venom.

‘Oh no…’ is all Luz could think.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you are safe 👀


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee 🤭🤭🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner pt.1

Luz wished she never asked Amity to hide her for a few hours. She wished she never even met her. How did this girl go from fucking with her feelings to pressuring her into a relationship?

All of that didn’t matter right now though because Amity looked like she was going to beat the shit out of Willow, and vice versa. 

“Are you going to let your friend talk to me like that Luz?” The green-haired girl whispered into Luz’s ear. 

God she wanted to disappear right then and there. Why did Amity always do this? Why did she always make her do things she didn’t want to do? 

Luz began to stammer and fumble with her words. “I-, uh, so… Will…” Amity’s frown grew into a sneer as she thought she got what she wanted. “I’ll see you and Gus later, okay?” The duo nodded before reluctantly parting ways with Luz and Amity, taking glances back at them before disappearing around a corner. ‘I’ll text them later…’ Luz thought sadly.

“What the fuck was that?” Amity snarled as she held Luz tighter, against the shorter girl’s protests.

“W-what do you mean?” Luz decided to take the safe route and play dumb.

“I mean that you let your friends be rude to me! God, you have horrible taste in friends. First Skara now those losers?” Amity seethed, clearly about to cause another scene if Luz didn’t think of something quick. 

So she did the first thing she could think of, she kissed Amity on the cheek. In front of everyone. Luz hated PDA but she couldn’t think of any other way to appease her girlfriend.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll do better next time I swear…” Luz gazed at the floor guiltily, she made herself sick. 

A grin etched over the green-haired girl’s features at the gesture, completely ignoring Luz’s obvious distress. “It’s fine dummy, I know you won’t let it happen again” Amity pulled Luz into another hug and played with her hair. “So… I was thinking, you should come have dinner with my family tonight.”

“Okay…” Luz didn’t bother fighting it anymore. 

* * *

Luz sat on Amity’s bed as she watched the girl drone on about certain behaviors Luz has to keep underwraps when eating dinner with her parents. The teen wasn’t allowed to fidget, stutter, mumble, or cry. 

“You’re such a crybaby, so just please try to keep it together around my parents.” Amity advised while digging through her wardrobe for something nicer for Luz to wear. 

“Oh… I-I’m sorry.” The teen mumbled as she bit down on her nails, a habit she thought she had broken. 

Amity scoffed before making her way over to Luz and planting a kiss on her forehead. “You already broke two rules, dummy. And don’t bite your nails!” 

“Sorry.” Is all Luz could manage to say. She hated when Amity called her that, and she hated when she treated her like she was just some stupid kid to boss around. 

Amity hummed in response and returned to picking out clothes for her to wear. Eventually finding Luz one of her old sweaters that didn’t fit her anymore.

“Here, wear this.” She commanded as she tossed the sweater to Luz.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now?” Luz questioned, her frown deepening. 

Amity chuckled and sneered at Luz. “You’re kidding right? Your hoodie is torn up from when you jumped into the bushes.” 

“Oh, I guess you’re right…” she sighed as she changed into the sweater. 

The green-haired girl looked at her girlfriend affectionately and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you for doing this for me, you’re a good girlfriend.” She praised Luz like she hadn’t just been berating her for her nervous habits a few moments ago.

“You’re uh, you’re a good girlfriend too…” Luz chewed at her bottom lip anxiously. ‘How are girlfriends supposed to act anyway? Maybe this is normal… I’m probably just overreacting.’ She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at Amity’s door. 

A man with a similar hair color to Amity’s pushed open the door. “Amity, it’s almost time for dinner. Are you and your  _ friend _ ready?” He asked in such a cold manner that it made Luz shudder. 

“Yes father.” Amity responded flatly and without emotion. This caught Luz off guard because usually Amity is so outward with everything. 

“Good.” He said curtly before shutting the door behind himself. 

Everything clicked for Luz when she saw the look on Amity’s face. She had a dark look in her eyes as she stared ahead vacantly.

“Amity? Are you okay?” Luz intertwined their fingers before looking up at her girlfriend whose expression didn’t even waver at the contact. “H-Hey do you want to play a game?” 

The taller girl snapped out of her trance and stared down at Luz quizzically. “What kind of game?” Her smirk sent chills down Luz’s spine. 

Luz’s eyes landed on a deck of cards on Amity’s desk and her eyes lit up as she rushed over to grab them. “We’ll play war! But instead whoever has the highest card gets to ask the other question! Simple right?” The look in Amity’s eyes when she talked to her father saddened Luz, so her solution was to take her mind off it. 

She scoffed and sat down on the ground across from Luz. “That sounds stupid since it’s just the two of us, however I will humor your silly little game.” 

Luz drew a card from the middle of the deck whilst Amity took from the top. Luz having the higher card. “So… what’s your favorite color?”

Amity snorted and rolled her eyes. “Really? That’s your question? It’s green dummy, can’t you tell?” She gestured to her hair.

They drew again, Amity’s card was the highest. “Okay Luzy, what did you think of my dad?”  _ A loaded question. _

“Uh-, I don’t know… I guess I’ll have to see how he acts during dinner.” Luz really wanted to change the subject, this game was supposed to be lighthearted. 

Amity, fortunately, just hummed in response before the two drew two more cards. Amity having the highest yet again. She cheered for herself before smiling at Luz. “Do you want to spend the night?”

She considered protesting but she knew it would just make Amity yell at her again. “Sure…” They drew again, Luz finally having the upper hand. “Are you using me?” She entreated, scared of what might set her girlfriend off.

Amity smiled softly and pulled Luz into her lap. “Of course not babes, I’d never do anything to hurt you. I only do what I think is best for you.” She reassured while giving Luz kisses on top of her head. 

Luz hesitantly leaned into Amity’s touch. ‘She cares about me…’ she thought giddily to herself. ‘This is normal, Amity is just troubled and needs my help! I can help her be better.’

“You look cute in  _ my _ clothes Luz.” Amity complimented as Luz buried her face into the crook of her neck. 

“Thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get ✨angsty✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner pt. 2

Dinner with the Blight family was tense, to say the least. When Luz looked over at Amity she noticed that her jaw was clenched and she looked everywhere but her parents. It made her frown and she poked Amity’s thigh under the table with her finger to get her attention. The green-haired girl furrowed her brows in confusion and sent her a quick side glance. Luz persisted and slid her hand into Amity’s and mouthed that she’s here for her. 

“So Luz, how did you end up befriending our daughter?” Amity’s mom, Odalia, questioned. Her voice was just as icy as her husband’s. 

‘What a perfect pair.’ Luz snickered at her own joke before Amity swiftly kicked her under the table. “Ow!- I mean!... We met because we sit next to each other in calculus!” Luz beamed even though her leg was throbbing. Christ, did she have to kick her that hard?

“Luz is my equal,  _ academically. _ She’s quite smart and…” Amity continued to praise Luz, but the shorter girl had zoned out.

‘What did she mean by that? Did she mean that I’m only her equal in that sense?’ Luz began to stew on that until it showed externally. She began to fidget and chew on her nails, her brows knitted together to form a deep glare as she stared down at her plate. Though she was snapped out of her trance by another swift kick in the leg by Amity. Wincing from the pain she looked up at her girlfriend who was giving her a warning look.

“Oh Amity, your taste in friends is… disappointing.” Odalia sneered as she tapped her manicured nails against the table. 

Amity’s father, Alador, chuckled condescendingly. “What do you expect from our little Mittens, she never learns. You should be more like your siblings, Amity.  _ Elite. _ ”

They continued to mock Amity for the rest of dinner until she had an iron grip on Luz’s hand. It was starting to hurt so Luz decided to finally speak up. 

“Um, excuse me but can we be excused from dinner?” Luz was scared to ask due to the fact that Amity’s parents exhibited similar behaviors to her.

“ _ Of course. _ ” Odalia cackled as she watched her daughter shrink in her seat. 

* * *

Amity wasted no time dragging Luz upstairs, which took a bit longer than usual because she kept staggering due to her now bruised leg. She was fuming when she shoved Luz into her room.

“Amity listen, I know I messed up, but please don’t yell again…” Luz backed away from the green-haired girl who just grumbled and plopped down on her bed.

“It’s fine, just... thanks for being there and holding my hand, I needed that.” She outstretched her arms for a hug, which Luz quickly accepted and practically threw herself into Amity’s lap. 

Luz tilted her head to the side a bit. “You’re not mad at me?” She asked, genuinely confused.

Amity huffed and nuzzled her face into the crook of Luz’s neck. “I’m a little frustrated, but a part of me knew my parents weren’t gonna like you no matter what.” 

Luz hummed and ran her hands through Amity’s hair. “...What was with that comment at dinner?”

She raised a brow and glanced up at Luz. “What comment?”

Luz then wrapped her arms around Amity’s neck so she couldn’t see her roll her eyes. “The comment about me being your equal,  _ academically.  _ Do you not think of me as your equal in other ways?” 

Amity groaned and fell back onto the bed. “Of course I do, you just read too much into things.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” Luz sighed and flopped down next to her girlfriend. 

It was silent for a bit before Luz spoke again. “I don’t like it when you call me a dummy, it kinda hurts my feelings…. Amity, do you actually think I’m dumb?” She stared straight up at the ceiling, too afraid to look at her girlfriend.

The green-haired girl intertwined her and Luz’s fingers before leaning her head on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I don’t actually think you’re dumb. And I know I’m really mean to you…” She pulled Luz’s hand to her lips and kissed it. “...I’m not sure why I’m like that, and I do want to be better but I don’t know where to start.”

Luz’s cheeks dusted pink at the gesture as she turned on her side to face her girlfriend. “Do you really mean that?” 

Amity was hesitant but she eventually responded. “I promise I do, sweetheart.” 

Luz chuckled sadly. “I hope so…”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT ⚠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously big warning cause even I got the heebie jeebies writing that part.

Amity was definitely trying, and her efforts were admirable but she still needed to work on some behaviors.

  
  
  


Luz lay in Amity’s bed, waiting for her girlfriend to return upstairs with snacks for their movie night. It’s been the fifth weekend in a row that she has spent the night at the girl’s house. And It was nice doing wholesome activities like that, but her favorite part of spending time with Amity is that she notices how much progress she’s making. Luz feels a special pride in helping Amity understand that certain behaviors are not okay and need to be addressed properly.

The teen was snapped out of her daze by her girlfriend flopping down next to her on the bed with a bowl full of popcorn. 

“What are we watching?” Amity asked as she snuggled closer to Luz. Her eyes drifting to the screen, watching as the shorter girl flipped through the different movies and shows. 

Luz lit up as soon as she found the show she was looking for. “How about The Promised Neverland?” She grinned while wrapping her arm around Amity.

The green-haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You always pick anime when it’s your turn to pick.” She sent a sly smirk her girlfriend’s way.

“Boohoo, you always pick horror movies and I never complain!” Luz mocked, already pressing play. 

“What are you talking about? You literally complain the whole time we watch a horror movie and I end up having to turn it off thirty minutes in!” Amity ranted before taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

“I have no recollection of that, you must be talking about someone else.” Luz continued to taunt her girlfriend yet never taking her eyes off the screen. Even though she’s rewatched this anime probably hundreds of times now she’s still captivated by it. 

Amity chuckled and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist. “How convenient that you suddenly forget things.” 

“I know right?” Luz mumbled, her focus clearly prioritizing the anime. She was completely engrossed until her phone dinged signaling that she had received a text. 

**Skara 😊: Hey Luz, I know we didn’t get to hangout at lunch a few weeks ago because something came up but would you like to come to a party with me tomorrow?**

Luz smiled and quickly shot Skara a text back.

**Luz: sounds like fun, I’m down! Is it cool if I bring Willow, Gus, and Amity.**

It took Skara a few moments to respond but eventually Luz’s phone dinged again.

**Skara 😊: For sure, do you guys need a ride?**

**Luz: yeah if that’s okay.**

**Skara: it’s no problem Luz. 💙**

Amity leaned over Luz’s shoulder to see who she was texting and quickly frowned upon seeing Skara had sent Luz a heart. She pulled Luz closer to her chest, being the big spoon and all. “Mine.” She grumbled. 

Luz chuckled and flicked Amity upside the head. “What did we talk about?” 

Amity sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t need to be possessive and I should trust you…” She replied lazily because she had heard Luz say that multiple times. 

“Look at you go, so smart.” Luz patted her girlfriend’s cheek mockingly. 

“You’re so annoying…” Amity purred as she nipped at Luz’s ear and neck.

A crimson blush grew across her face and she bopped Amity on the head with her fist. “Hey, don’t be gross!” 

“Ouch…” Amity groaned and propped her chin up on Luz’s head. “You’re no fun! We’ve only kissed once and it doesn’t even count cause we were drunk!” She complained.

“Hm, sucks to be you. I’m fine with just cuddling.” Luz teased, smirking at her girlfriend’s frustration. 

“You- you are so mean!” Amity huffed. Though her pouting quickly transitioned into a mischievous smirk. She sneakily slid her arm away from Luz’s waist and jabbed her in the side. 

“AH!” She squealed and whipped around to face Amity. “That was so uncalled for!” Luz glared playfully at her girlfriend.

“If you give me a kiss I’ll stop.” Amity declared with a smirk. 

“I’ll never give in!” Luz vowed as she tried to squirm out of Amity’s grip. 

Amity hummed and began to tickle Luz. “So that’s how it’s gonna be?” The shorter squealed and laughed until she cried.

“Okay! Okay! Mercy, please!” Luz cried out. Amity chuckled as she ceased her attack. 

“Aw, so soon? I thought you weren’t going to give in?” Amity taunted as she sat up beside Luz. 

“Do you want your kiss or not?!” Luz grumbled, being a sore loser. 

“Absolutely.” The green-haired girl smirked and sent her girlfriend a wink. 

Luz huffed and leaned in slowly, brows furrowed and eyes screwed shut. A crimson blush grew from ear to ear and she trembled out of nervousness. 

The green-haired girl groaned and slammed her lips into Luz’s, nipping her bottom lip in the process before pulling away. “You were taking too lo-“ Amity was cut off by Luz kissing her back. 

“Stop running your mouth for once!” Luz grumbled before kissing Amity again. 

The taller girl pulled away to chuckle. “Okay I’m enjoying this but can we change the show to something else? Making out to the sound of kids dying in the background isn’t exactly doing it for me.” Luz sighed and turned off the TV altogether. 

Amity bit down on Luz’s bottom lip again making her flinch away and bop her on the head again. “Quit biting!” She snapped.

“I deeply apologize, I just can’t help myself when you’re so cute. I just wanna eat you up~.” Amity purred eliciting an annoyed groan.

“That was so lame! You. Are. Lame!” Luz giggled and rested her head against Amity’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah I know. That was pretty cheesy…” Amity trailed off when she felt Luz’s lips against her neck. “O-Okay then.” A wild blush spread across her face and all the way to her neck. 

“Is this okay?” Luz mumbled into the crook of Amity’s neck. The green-haired girl could only nod. 

* * *

Luz groggily brushed her teeth in Amity’s bathroom. She was still wearing her pajamas from yesterday and sporting a wild case of bed head. She hummed happily when Amity hugged her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

“You’re beautiful…” Amity rasped, still waking up. Though it was obvious she was admiring the marks she made on Luz’s neck, she paid the taller girl no mind.

“Quit being weird.” Luz yawned. She definitely wasn't a morning person and was in no mood for Amity’s teasing. “Hey, can I borrow some clothes?”

Amity guffawed at the request. “Luz, you do know all my clothes are huge on you?”

“Cool, didn’t ask. Now gimme.” She grumbled with grabby hands directed towards Amity’s wardrobe.

“Someone’s got an attitude this morning… did you not get enough sleep last night?” Amity asked, playing dumb. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Luz snapped.

* * *

Amity was correct, her clothes were huge on Luz. She dropped Luz off at her house wearing a baggy hoodie and sweatpants. They were the smallest clothes her girlfriend had and even then they were huge. 

She sighed and opened the door to her home, being greeted by no one. Luz’s mom and Eda had gone on vacation to Hawaii and were going to be gone for the next few weeks. It’s why Luz had been spending more time with Amity because she gets lonely. 

Luz plopped down on the couch and pulled out her phone to text her friends and ask them if they want to go to a party.

**Luz: Hey, do you guys wanna go to a party with me and Skara?**

**Willow 🌸: Uh sure, but when did you get chummy with one of Boscha’s minions. Doing a covert mission or something???**

**Gus 🔮: “Chummy?” What are you? A million years old? And yeah I’m down Luz.**

**Willow 🌸: You didn’t have to call me out like that, but go off I guess 🙄✌️**

**Luz: yeah Gus, respect your elders 👵**

**Willow 🌸: both of you are dead to me.**

**Luz: LMFAOOOOOO anyways come to my house later so Skara can give us a ride.**

Luz chuckled and messaged Amity next. 

**Luz: My dearest, my one and only, do you wanna go to a party with me, Gus, and Willow 😌**

**Amity 🥰: Oh now you wanna be nice?**

**Luz: just answer the flippin question**

**Amity 🥰: unfortunately I cannot accompany you to said event. I have family stuff 😔**

**Luz: Ugh ok then 🙄 but you better make it up to me later.**

**Amity 🥰: Oh? 👀**

**Luz: LIKE A DATE YOU PERVY DONKEY**

Luz sighed exasperatedly and messaged Skara her address before going and making herself breakfast. She needed to figure out what to do until it was time to go.

* * *

Luz sat on her bathroom counter watching Willow do her eyeliner. She was already ready to go and was just waiting on Skara to come pick them up.

“So when were you gonna tell me about the hickies on your neck?”

Luz nearly choked. “Honestly, probably never.” She wheezed.

“Of course you wouldn’t… Luz, is Amity treating you right? Because ya know when you first started going out you looked scared shitless of her.” Willow questioned, still applying her eyeliner because she messed up twice.

“Yeah, of course! She was kind of… misunderstood at the start, but now she’s doing so much better!” Luz defended Amity. 

Willow frowned at this and turned to face her friend. “Luz, people don’t just change like that. Just-... be safe, okay?”

“Will-“ Luz began but Gus knocked on the door. 

“Hey Guys, Skara is here.” 

* * *

When they arrived at the party they realized that it was being held at a large mansion. It was beyond hectic, people were passed out on the lawn, strobe lights lit up the inside with bright hues, and lastly a guy was thrown through a window.

“Oh wow, this looks like… fun.” Gus spoke up from the backseat of Skara’s Dodge Challenger. Willow was just as uneasy as him, because her foot was rapidly tapping against the car’s floor.

“Guys chill, I’m sure it’s gonna be fun!” Luz was also nervous but she was masking it for her friends.

Skara chuckled. “Yeah you guys will be fine! Just don’t let anyone near your drinks and don’t take drinks from someone you don’t know or trust.”

“You’re not really selling this whole party thing, Skara.” Luz laughed awkwardly and fidgeted with her outfit. She was wearing Amity’s sweater and a black skirt. She opted to go simple cause she just wanted to vibe, and also she just liked wearing her girlfriend’s clothes. 

Skara parked a little bit farther away from the party just in case the cops showed up and they needed to make a quick get away. 

  
  
  


Luz had never been to a few parties before but they weren’t this out of hand. Somehow she got roped into playing beer pong, which she’s not very good at. Her opponents kept making all the shots and lost epically. She was white-girl-wasted. 

Willow, Gus, and Skara were nowhere to be seen amongst the crowd of drunk teens. Luz could barely stand and kept stumbling every time she tried to walk.

“Hey do you need some help?” Luz turned so she could connect face to voice. It was just some random wannabe frat boy.

“No I’m fine…” She mumbled as she slumped against the wall. 

He smirked and grabbed her hand. “Here let me take you upstairs where you can sleep it off.” 

Luz tried to protest but she couldn’t form coherent sentences. The boy guided her upstairs and past the line of people waiting for the bathroom. She was screaming for help but she was so drunk that all that came out was mumbling.

Before they even reached the bedroom he was already kissing up her neck. He pushed open the door and was startled to find people, Luz was just as surprised as he was. 

  
  
  
  
  


Why was Boscha kissing her girlfriend?

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKARA GAVE SOME SERIOUS ADVICE 
> 
> IF YALL EVER GO PARTYING DONT TRUST ANYONE WITH YOUR DRINK AND DONT TAKE DRINKS FROM ANYONE YOU DONT KNOW OR DONT TRUST.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee 😜

Amity giggled at Luz’s message. 

**Babes💕: LIKE A DATE YOU PERVY DONKEY**

The shorter girl always knew how to make her laugh, even if it wasn’t intentional. Though her good mood quickly evaporated at a text from her least favorite person.

**Boscha: I want my stuff back.**

She sighed exasperatedly before responding.

**Amity: k.**

She and Boscha used to be a thing a few years back in freshman year, and when they broke up the pink-haired girl never really got over it. She had tried to convince Amity to get back together with her on multiple occasions and the green-haired girl always turned her down. Hence why they got in such a huge fight a few weeks ago.

This girl stressed Amity out so much just by texting her that she decided to bail on her family thing altogether. It was just a stupid yacht club thing where she’d be paraded around like a trophy to give away to some CEO’s annoying and stuck up son. Her parents weren’t about arranged marriages, but that didn’t stop them from trying to pressure her into dating one of their ‘friend’s’ kids. 

Amity had Boscha’s stuff in a trash bag in the back of her van, and she’s been meaning to give her stuff back for a while now. Their friendship ended after their fight and now Boscha was being rude and petty, It had Amity debating with just throwing her shit into the ocean.

She sighed and pulled out her phone. 

**Amity: Luz I hope you’re being safe, text me back when you get the chance. Or if you need a ride.**

* * *

The waves crashed against the sand as Amity lay on her back panting. She decided to blow off some steam and go surfing at her favorite spot. And it worked, but now she was worn out.

She checked her phone.

Still no response from Luz.

The green-haired girl was starting to get a bad feeling in her gut and decided to go crash the party on her way to Boscha’s house.

* * *

When Amity pulled up to the party her heart dropped to the floor. This was no place for Luz. Parties like this were incredibly dangerous and if you’re not careful bad things have been known to happen.

And Luz was not a careful person.

The green-haired girl rushed inside and began her search for her girlfriend. Which was difficult because the ground floor was ridiculously crowded. She lit up though when she saw the familiar two-toned hair.

“Skara!” Amity shouted over the music and grabbed her shoulder.

The girl squinted her eyes to make out who just grabbed her but smiled when she realized who it was. “Amity! What are you doing here?! Luz said you had family stuff!”

“I did but that’s not important right now! Do you know where Luz is?!” She screamed.

“No, sorry! She’s been missing for a while now, but I’m sure she’s fine! She probably went home with Gus and Willow!” Skara grinned, never stopping her dancing.

“YOU FUCKING LEFT HER ALONE?!” Amity roared. She didn’t waste anymore time with Skara and began her search for Luz. A panic began to rise in her when she couldn’t find the shorter girl and decided to search the second floor. 

She sprinted upstairs and threw open every door, and accidentally caught a few people in the act. When Amity made it to the last door she saw Boscha wailing on the bed like a baby.

The pink-haired girl looked up at Amity with tear stained cheeks. “Hey Amity…” She blubbered. 

Amity couldn’t help but cringe and she wanted to leave, but it would be wrong to leave Boscha drunk and vulnerable like this. “Hey Boscha do you have anyone you can call for a ride? You need to go home.” She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Boscha. “I’ll, uh, wait here until you call someone.”

Boscha placed a hand on her shoulder. “I-... I need you, Amity.” With that she slammed her lips onto Amity in a sloppy kiss. And with horribly perfect timing the door swung open to reveal Luz and some random asshole. 

  
  


Fuck. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T E E H E E 🤪

Luz quickly sobered up at the sight of her girlfriend kissing her bully. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” She thundered. 

Amity’s eyes widened at Luz’s volume. She’s never seen the girl so pissed, so she approached her girlfriend cautiously.

“Luz, listen to me it’s not what it looks like. I swear, you have to believe me!” Amity pleaded and tried to hold Luz’s hand, but Luz swatted her away.

“FUCK OFF!!” Luz roared and whirled around to leave but bumped into the guy who took her up there in the first place. And of course she was just as pissed at him, even more so. She swung her fist back and with all her drunken might punched him in the crotch. He then crumpled up in a ball on the floor but Luz didn’t stop. She stomped on his head multiple times. “CREEPY FUCK, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TREATING GIRLS LIKE THAT?!!”

Amity had to pull Luz off of him, much to her dismay. “Come on, I’m taking you home.” She declared. It wasn’t up for discussion.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU CHEATING BITCH!! I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!” Luz objected but Amity had already made up her mind.

  
  


When they got to the van she strapped Luz into the front seat and turned on the child safety lock. Amity then slid into the driver’s seat and was met with a shoe to the head. 

“OW!! GODDAMIT, LUZ JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!! IT WASN’T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE, BOSCHA KISSED ME!!” Amity shouted while holding her arms up to defend her face from another shoe. 

“I DON’T CARE!! I HATE YOU!!” Luz sobbed into her hands. She was absolutely devastated and heartbroken.

“Y-You don’t mean that. You’re just drunk, we’ll talk about it in the morning.” Amity faltered, she knew that was the case but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Luz didn’t respond. She sighed as she started the engine and pulled out of her parking spot. 

* * *

When Amity pulled up to Luz’s house the girl was already asleep, curled up in a ball leaning against the window. The green-haired girl smiled sadly at the cute sight, she wished she could’ve seen it in better circumstances. 

Amity slid out of the driver’s seat and rounded to the passenger side. Hoisting Luz up onto her back and walked up to the front door, groaning upon the realization that it’s locked. Amity began to search Luz’s pockets for the keys and let out a little cheer when she found them.

Amity pushed open the door before shutting it behind her and made her way up stairs to Luz’s bedroom. She sighed while setting Luz down on her bed and nudging her awake.

“Luz can you tell me where your pajamas are?” Amity asked softly. 

Luz grumbled and pointed to her dresser. “Third drawer…” she rasped.

Amity helped Luz get dressed into her pajamas before tucking her in. The girl was already fast asleep again. Amity laid down next to her, not wanting to leave Luz alone like that just in case she needed something.

She grimaced at how pissed Luz was going to be in the morning. Already emotionally preparing herself for the hell storm that’s about to occur. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
